Bunny the Dream Angel
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: /For marissa lee's Word-a-Month One-shot Contst/ 'Whenever you and the others have a bad DREAM, I will always make it better.' Bunny oneshot. NOTE: Oh yea, and this won first place. Shocker.


**Authoress Note: Seriously, what is up with me and contests? xD I just love them a lot for some strange reason...**

**So, as you saw from the summary (if you actually _read _the summary), this is for marisa lee's Word-a-Month One-Shot Contest (That's an AWESOME name by the way Marisa xD) So... let me begin!**

**__****Izzy's Frizzies does not own any character from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy ****does h_owever own the idea for this._**

_Title:_ Bunny the Dream Angel

_Summary: _/For marissa lee's Word-a-Month One-shot Contst/ 'Whenever you and the others have a bad DREAM, I will **always **make it better.' Bunny oneshot.

_Purpose: _For marisa lee's Word-a-Month One-Shot Contest. Also, I love Bunny so... yea xD

_Rating: _K+

_Word Count: _1,951

* * *

There was a bright white light. Then nothing. I felt like nothing.

Then, I was in a place with a bunch of mirrors. I only saw my reflection. I looked more... 'stable' than I was before the explosion. I looked like a regular six year old Powerpuff.

_Oh God... there was an explosion! And I was in it!_

I stood there in shock, tugging on my brown hair as I did so. Luckily, it was tied up still.

I still felt nothing.

_Where in the world am I?_

_"Open your eyes Bunny..."_

Huh...? Who are you? My eyes are already open... right?

_"Not fully Bunny. Open your eyes and you'll see me..."_

O-ok... I slowly began to open my eyes. When they were fully open, I looked down.

_A big cloud._

"Welcome Bunny," the voice said. I looked up to find a beautiful woman. Her hair was bright yellow and seemed to be flowing. Her white dress that ended directly at her ankles seemed to be flowing as well. She was barefooted, and her blue eyes looked directly into my purple ones. She smiled at me. "My name is Aisling. Tell me Bunny, how do you feel?"

"I feel..." I tried to find the correct word to explain. "I feel heavenly." I looked down at my messy Mary Janes, smoothing out my torn up purple, black, and white dress as I did so.

"Wonderful," the woman said. She floated towards me, her feet only a few inches from the ground. When she reached her destination, she planted her feet on the cloud. "You see Bunny; this is the World of Dreams."

"World of Dreams?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes," Aisling started. "I am the Queen of Dreams. Would you like to float around with me?" She extended her right hand.

"S-sure..." I replied, fearing that if I said no she'd do something scary. I grabbed her hand.

In a flash, we were up in the sky. Down below, I saw other women in white dresses walking around peacefully, as if nothing mattered. Men were there also in white robes. (I believe they were robes) Kids of different genders laughed and ran. The sky was an endless bright blue. The air blew my brown hair backwards.

"Here we are," Aisling announced, making us float down to the clouds. In front of us was a tall castle made entirely out of clouds. Still holding her hand, she began to walk inside it.

When you first walk inside of it, you will see a hallway that instantly seems endless. On the right wall showed a bunch of pictures of different women. On the left were a bunch of pictures of men. As we walked, I looked at the different pictures. There were a variety of hair colors, skin colors, etc. Before I knew it, we were in front of a throne.

_Queen Aisling's throne._

The Queen let go of my hand and floated upwards to her throne. She gracefully sat down and placed her cream white hands on her lap. She looked at me with that same warming smile. "Bunny... what do you think when I say the word 'dream'?"

I stood there and began to think. What** did **I think? "I think of peace," I replied. "I think of smiles and happiness."

"Well, that part is true," Aisling said. "But there's also some negativity in dreams." I tilted my head in confusion. "Don't worry young one, I'll explain. There is another type of dream. One that is evil and fills your head with horror and worry. They are called 'nightmares'."

"Oh..." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Nightmares are like the devil, and we here in the World of Dreams are the angels," the Queen continued. "All of us here fight off nightmares one at a time. Together, as one. And Bunny, it is your time to fight as well."

"It is?" I asked, blinking multiple times.

"Mhmm," the blonde Queen nodded. "You'll be in the younger division with other young kids your age who have 'moved on'. Don't worry; they're very friendly. Now one question before we start: are you ready to fight against evil? Are you ready to become... _a Dream Angel_?"

"Yes I am," I replied in a strong tone. I wasn't lying. I will **always **fight for good. I did when I was alive, and I'll do it now.

I'll do it now as a Dream Angel.

* * *

I tugged at my white dress and fixed the lilac flower in my hair. "Queen Aisling... are you sure that I'm ready for this?" I asked nervously, my barefooted feet snuggling on the cloud.

Queen Aisling grew her regular smile. "Yes Bunny. This might be your first time, but you're prepared to fight. Don't worry about anything. Would you like for me to send Anna with you?"

"Yes please!" I exclaimed happily.

Anna was my best friend here. She introduced me to everyone, and we always play together before and after training lessons.

"Annabelle Lincoln~!" the Queen sang softly, but loud enough for everyone around us to hear. The Queen's voice was smooth and nice to hear. She likes to sing; it makes us feel very happy.

A bright white light formed into a circle. It grew bigger and bigger until somebody transported out of it. It was a girl my age with red wavy hair that went just below her shoulders. She wore a white dress like me, with a dark green flower and barefooted feet.

_Anna._

"Anna!" I yell, giving her a hug.

"Well hello to you, too," Anna smiled and hugged me back. When we broke apart, she faced Aisling, her green eyes flashing with concern. "Whatever is the matter Queen Aisling?"

"I am assigning you to go on your first mission along with Bunny," our Queen said in a normal tone. "After all, two heads **are **better than one." Anna nodded in understanding and glanced at me. I glanced back. The Queen placed her hands behind her back. "You will be travelling in the minds of three sisters. I'm not sure if all three of them have some sort of evil going on in their mind, but I know at least one of them does. You must hurry now! Are you both ready?"

"Yes Queen Aisling," both Anna and I replied in unison.

"You know what to do," the blonde smiled at us.

Anna and I removed the flowers from our head. We held them with both hands. Then we chanted the spell:

_"Take us into the mind_

_Of three sisters who're kind_

_So we banish the nightmares away_

_And save the day!"_

A white light circled both of us. Gently, we were sucked into it.

* * *

We were first transported into a mind with blue skies. There were beautiful flowers on the ground, and the breeze was just right. There were bunnies hopping and birds flying.

_We were in a beautiful, peaceful meadow._

"This doesn't seem like a nightmare," I said. I placed my flower back in my hair.

"Yea; this seems very pleasant," Anna agreed with a bright smile, her flower already in her hair.

In the middle of the meadow was a cheery blonde. She was giggling and running around.

_"Bubbles..." _I whispered.

"Huh?" Anna was clearly confused.

"That's one of my sisters... and one of my mothers," I smiled. "She's very sweet."

"Ah," Anna nodded in understanding. "Well you mustn't be late. Let us go!"

"Bye Bubbles!" I called out, waving.

"Huh?" Bubbles turned around and gasped. "B-Bunny?"

Before she could run to us, Anna and I held our flowers to our chest and transported away.

* * *

I sighed deeply. "I wish I could talk to her..." I placed the flower back in my hair.

"Yea, but you know the main rule of a Dream Angel," Anna started, following my example.

"Do not say more than one line to the person of the dream," Anna and I said dully in unison.

After a bit of silence, I began to look around. There were beaten up monsters on the sidewalk, each groaning or moaning.

"Wow..." Anna muttered to me. "Now **this **is pretty scary..."

"And take THIS!" a voice yelled loudly before a screech was heard. Ana and I gasped, and then ran towards the voice.

There, in the middle of the street, was a green eyed girl. She was fighting monster after monster, looking very serious.

_"It's Buttercup..." _I said quietly.

"Another one of your sisters/mothers?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," I smiled. "She's naturally violent, so this dream is quite normal."

"DIE DUMB MONSTER!" we both heard Buttercup yell.

Anna winced. "That's... ok, weird... But this has to be a good dream then. Let's go."

"See ya B.C!" I yelled, waving.

"What the..." Buttercup narrowed her eyes at me. "...Braces?"

I smiled quickly before Anna and I grabbed our flowers, placed them to our chests, and transported out of her dream.

* * *

"Hah, Braces..." Anna giggled. I shot her a short glare.

We looked around. There were pencils with mean faces, and scissors that looked like they wanted to chop you right in half. There were floating papers with the letter '**F**' in big, bold, and red writing. Desks floated around, looking scary.

"It's like a big test..." Anna stated.

"I don't blame this person for dreaming of school items," I muttered to myself. "Tests are hard..."

"We should move along," Anna said. "Maybe we'll find the person who's causing this mess." I nodded.

We began to explore. The dark skies made me shiver a bit.

"Back away bad grades!" someone's voice cried. Anna and I looked at each other shortly before speeding toward the voice.

There was a girl flying quickly away from the pieces of paper. Her long orange hair quickly followed as she tried to find somewhere safe to hide.

_"That's Blossom..." _I said, looking at her closely.

"That must be the last one of your family members, right?" Anna whispered.

I nodded. "Well, let's think. I'll attack and you bring her to safety?"

"Aw, how come I can't fight?" Anna pouted.

I groaned. "Fine then; just go!" We both looked at each other shortly before floating upwards quickly towards Blossom and the monster papers.

I quickly flew to Blossom and grabbed her wrist. She gasped a bit and looked at me. Her eyes grew. "Are you... Bunny?"

I nodded in reply.

"This **has** to be a dream!" she exclaimed as I pulled her away.

I once again nodded.

"But... you feel so real... and you **look **real," Blossom said slowly. "Is that even possible?"

I smiled and nodded. I then looked up at Anna, who already defeated every school-related monster.

Well, that's what magical flowers do for ya. Gotta love 'em!

"Don't worry Blossom; you're all safe and sound!" Ana piped up, using her only line of dialogue allowed. She looked at me and tapped her flower. I knew what that meant.

_We have to go._

I nodded and grabbed my flower. Before leaving, I faced Blossom. "Whenever you and the others have a bad dream, I will **always **make it better," I said as the white light circled me and transported me away.

* * *

"Well, that was a great success," Ana beamed and faced me. She began to bounce on the clouds happily. "We've succeeded!"

"Now we can brag about it," I snickered lowly, bouncing with her. She stared at me blankly. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. But we **can **talk to the others about it."

"Then come on!" Ana grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards our division.

Yep, I'm a Dream Angel.

I'm _Bunny_ the Dream Angel.

And remember: whenever you have a nightmare, I'll make it better. _Forever and always..._

* * *

**A/N ...**

**Oh, I loved this _so _much :D Bunny as a Dream Angel... I LOVED IT. This has to be one of the most greatest ideas I've ever thought of :D**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Love and kisses! Mwah xD**

_**Signed,**_

_**Izzy's Frizzies**_


End file.
